


The Not So Easy Save

by WarpedMinded



Category: Oz (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Community: oz_magi, Crossover, Ghost Chris Keller, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarpedMinded/pseuds/WarpedMinded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting rid of ghosts is easy, saving them is a different matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Not So Easy Save

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NINdevotee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NINdevotee/gifts), [NINdevotee (mytwinflame)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytwinflame/gifts).



> **Title** : The Not So Easy Save  
>  **Fandom** : Oz/Supernatural  
>  **Pairing** : Tobias Beecher/Christopher Keller  
>  **Rating** : PG  
>  **Word Count** : 1,355  
>  **Summary** : Getting rid of ghosts is easy, saving them is a different matter.  
>  **Warnings** : None  
>  **Disclaimer** : I do not own any characters from Oz, or Supernatural. I do not make any money from writing this.  
>  **Author Note:** This was written for [](http://nindevotee.livejournal.com/profile)[**nindevotee**](http://nindevotee.livejournal.com/) during [](http://oz_magi.livejournal.com/profile)[oz_magi](http://oz_magi.livejournal.com/) 2012.

The look on Dean's face as he finished a call with Rufus was not encouraging to Sam. "Uh, Dean? What's going on?"  
  
"We got a case Sammy. Rufus knew this guy in prison and he needs help. Rufus would go, but he is near a Wendigo. So he decided to send his brightest and finest." Dean shrugs his coat on and grins at his brother, even when Sam just rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, don't give me that look. You know this has to be a good case if Rufus tells us to do it."  
  
"Or he just wants us to take the shit case while he gets the Wendigo."  
  
Dean pulls on his boots, "Eh whatever. I have a good feeling about this one Sammy. Trust me."   
:::  
  
Pulling up to an abandoned warehouse was a place they weren't exactly expecting to meet the man. When he stepped out of his car he was not what they expected a free convict would look like. Tobias Beecher was a man of middle height, light hair, and expressive eyes. One you wouldn't expect to have been in a prison like Oswald State Pen.  
  
Dean and Sam got out of the impala and walked over to Tobias and he gave a slight smile and reached over to shake their hands, "Thank you so much for doing this. I know it is probably very inconvenient for you to help an ex-convict like me, but I appreciate it."   
  
"Yeah well Rufus had only good things to say about you, and he told us to get our asses down here and get rid of your problem."   
  
Toby chuckled while shaking his head, "That sounds like something Rufus would say."   
  
Sam cleared his throat and Dean sighed, "I got the point Sam. Alright Mr. Beecher, how about you tell us what's going on. Rufus didn't give us the details."  
  
"I'm sorry. I... well I have a ghost problem. But I don't want him killed, I just want him to pass on. Do you guys have any idea how to do that?"  
  
Dean frowned, thinking of anything he could have read about helping ghosts pass on. "I honestly don't know, sorry."  
  
"I think I actually might have read something, but they will only pass on if they are meant to go to heaven."   
  
Toby let out a curse and rubbed his face, despair clear in his expressions.   
  
"I am guessing that's not really where the ghost will be going."   
  
"No, ah... Chris had killed people. That's kind of what he was in prison for. Well actually he was in prison for robbing a store and shooting the owner, but he had also killed a bunch of men." Toby looked uncomfortable as he said this, "But I try not to think of that since we were lovers. See I was in prison for vehicular manslaughter. I-I was driving drunk, like always after a bad case, and a little girl riding her bike rode out in front of me, and I couldn't stop in time." Toby sniffed and wiped his eyes. "I understand if you think I am a monster and I deserve to burn for what I did, but I beg you to help me save Chris' spirit."  
  
The look on Dean's face wasn't reassuring, but Sam tried to keep a level head, "Well see what we can do, but no promises."  
  
Toby nodded, "That's all I ask for. Thank you." A cool breeze ran past them and ruffled Toby's hair, making the man smile.   
:::  
  
As he drove home the feeling of someone running their fingers through his hair didn't stop. "Chris. Come on, I'm driving, quit screwing around."  
  
Chris appeared in the passenger seat and leaned his head against the headrest and watched Toby with a fond look in his eyes. "I don’t blame you anymore. I keep telling you that."  
  
"I know, and I forgive you too. But Chris, you really need to move on. It can't be good for you to stick around here, following me around."  
  
Chris sighed, looking out the windshield, "I don't care. I want to stay with you and protect you. I have a bad feeling that Schillinger is gonna try something again."  
  
Toby gave Chris a glance and shook his head, "Chris... Schillinger is dead, he was dead before you fell over the railing, remember? You switched the shiv during the play and I ended up really stabbing him. That's one of the things I was mad at you about."  
  
The look Toby got from Chris was a sad puppy dog look that tugged at his heartstrings. Only moments after seeing the look, Chris disappeared. Toby knew it was his fault.  
:::  
  
It was a few days before the Winchester's got a hold of Toby and told him the news. It didn't sound promising. "I am sorry we couldn't give you better news Mr. Beecher."  
  
"I'm not really surprised, you know? But it still hurts that I can't save him."   
  
Chris chose that moment to show up. He was staring at Toby, as if the man was the only important thing in the world to him, "Thanks for trying. I know I said that God couldn't say no to us, but we know that's not true. I think I will just stay as I am. It's not so bad being a ghost. The plus side, I get to peek on you taking showers." He winked at Tobias, whose cheeks turned pink from embarrassment.   
  
"Chris..." Toby tried to hush his ex-lover.   
  
"I want to watch over you and take care of you until you pass on. Then I will figure out where to go from there. See if I am ready to go to hell by then, or see if I can find a hunter to send me into the 'nether world." Chris looked over at Sam and Dean, "You two seem like good people. I can tell you would die for the other. That's good, and commendable. If you are still alive when Toby dies... can I find you?"  
  
Dean was the first to recover, "Uh, yeah. We'll do what we can to help. Maybe by then we will have figured it all out." He gave a slight smile to Tobias.   
  
Chris nodded a relived smile showing up on his face, "Thank you." Then he disappeared, leaving the awkward silence to the brothers and Toby.   
  
"Sorry that you wasted your time coming here. But I can pay you for your time." When the brothers declined, they all went their separate ways.   
:::  
  
Dean was only a few hours away from Bobby's before he pulled out $500 from his coat pockets. A laugh of shock escaped him and he slapped Sam in the face a few times with the money. While Dean had a victory dance, Sam just shook his head, ashamed that he even had a brother. "He didn't have to do that."   
  
Sam gave a bitter smile, "It's more bribe money, so as to not get rid of Chris Keller's ghost before he dies."   
  
"I don't care. As long as he isn't hurting anyone I could give a shit less. We can always find a way to do what Toby asked for. Might take a while, but we have the time, and the dime." Dean grinned as he wiggled the money in his hands.  
:::  
  
Toby woke to Chris stroking his cheek, "Chris..." He sighed, turning over towards the ghost in his bed.  
  
"What Toby?"  
  
"Do you promise not to hurt anyone? Because you have to be honest, and you can't go killing people like you did when you were alive." Tobias reached out and touched the cold air where Chris' corporeal body was. After a few seconds of touching air, it shimmered and he was suddenly touching skin. "Oh my god! Chris." He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Keller's.   
  
Chris smirked, "Why would I waste my time hurting people, when I can waste it becoming solid so I can touch you?" He gripped Toby tight and made love to him until the early hours of the morning.  
  
  
THE END


End file.
